No
by Sapphire Vial
Summary: Moonlight X Twilight. What if Laurent bit Bella before he was attacked by the Pack? What if she was adopted by Josef Konstantin and began living in New York? Maybe eventual Bella x Edward, depending on my mood. Feel free to try to change my mind. :
1. Beginnings

No

No

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Moonlight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and CBS.**

_What if Laurent bit Bella, and she became catatonic. A 'hiker' named Mick St. John takes her back to LA because Josef found a way to wake up Sarah (Josef's fledgling who went into a catatonic state after he bit her for 50 years). _

Chapter One: Found

(Mick's POV)

I was running through the Olympic National Forest, technically I was on vacation and Josef would have an aneurysm if he knew where I was. We weren't technically supposed to be here, another group of vamps controlled the specific region I was in. Fortunately for me, they had left a number of months ago. I just had to look out for the border into the werewolf's territory. They would more then likely attempt to kill me.

Then my phone rang. I stopped suddenly, resting on a nearby fallen tree. "Hello, Mick St. John here."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I had to hold the phone about 2 feet from my ear to properly hear Josef. To say he was not pleased would be the understatement of the century.

"I thought it was obvious," I replied coolly, "I'm running here in Washington."

There was a strangled yell on the other side of the phone, then Josef spoke again. "I _specifically_ told you that you could go _anywhere_ you wanted **except Washington and Volterra**! WHAT PART OF THAT DIDN'T GET THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!"

"I decided that I wanted to tempt fate. I'm having a wonderful chat with Sam Uley here about whether or not vamps taste good cooked over a flame. I keep telling him that we'll turn to dust, but he's not buying it." I knew I was going to catch it when I got back, but I couldn't help myself.

"I….you….miserable…..UGH!" Josef screamed, literally screamed, and it sounded like the phone got chucked across the room because it suddenly cut out.

I shrugged and put away the phone and started running again. Not even five minutes later the phone went off again. "You should know that you go through cell phones faster then teenagers do."

"You will get on the next flight back to LA. There's one at 9:00. That gives you 3 hours to get to Port Angeles." Josef's tone brooked no complaints. "Do you understand?"

"Fine, ruin my –," Josef hung up before I could finish, "fun." I sat down on the ground and tried to imprint the surroundings in my mind, Josef would never allow me to come back here again. When I was about to get up I noticed something out of the ordinary, fresh blood. I fought back the baser part of myself and tried to find the source.

And find the source I did, a teenage girl to be exact. She looked no older then 18, maybe 19. She was curled up in the fetal position, there were multiple puncture wounds on her neck, blood was running down her neck and her arm, and she was on the verge of death. I knelt down close to her, and examined a clear substance near the neck wound. It smelled acidic and when I touched it, it burned.

I stood back up and got my cell phone. I hit 2 on the speed dial and it began ringing Josef's phone.

"I'm not budging, you're coming back whether I have bring you back myself." Josef sounded better.

"Josef, I'm coming back but right now I have a more pressing matter." I stared at the girl, and noticed that she had long chocolate brown hair matted with blood and was very pale. Almost albino, but that could be from the blood loss. "I found this girl in the woods and she's been bitten by…something. I'd say a vampire, but none of the vamps I know have…venom would be the best way to describe it."

That got Josef's attention. "Don't touch it! It'll burn your skin faster then daylight." I could tell he was pacing in his office, the gait of his feet gave it away. "Get her to LA on the next flight." There was a pause. "Never mind. Get her to Seattle airport immediately, and I'll have Karl come get you. He's on vacation there anyway."

This time, I obeyed without question. "Seattle, okay. Call you when we get there."

"Mick," Josef's voice was full of regret now, "you do know that we may not be able to save her. She could very well die in mid-transformation."

"I'm going to try anyway," my resolve was like steel, unyielding. "I won't be able to live with myself if I don't try." With that, I hung up. I picked up the girl and she started whimpering. I could tell she had a few cracked ribs, but that would heal during the transformation. "I'm sorry about this, but this is the only way to save you. It's going to hurt while I run, but I promise you'll be better soon."

(ON JOSEF'S PRIVATE AIRPLANE)

It had only took an hour and a half to drive to Seattle. I had taken back roads that were not closely monitored, when you're driving 140 mph you don't want to be pulled over. The girl hadn't moved in the entire time, not even when she was jarred by the road conditions.

When we got to the airport Karl was already there with the plane ready to go. We took off about 10 minutes after I arrived. We had about another hour until we hit LA, and were flown by private helicopter to Josef's apartment building. Whoever this girl was, she would wake up in the lap of luxury.

I picked up the phone and dialed Beth. She knew where I was, Josef probably got the info from her, and she understood. I just needed some alone time to just run and forget the world. The phone rang twice and then she picked up. "Beth Turner."

"Hey Beth, it's me. I'm coming back early and I need your help with something." I was a little hesitant to ask her to do this. She still hadn't gotten over Josh's death, but we had been making some progress.

If the question itself didn't send up any red flags, the way I said it sure did. "What do you mean?"

"I found a girl in the woods. She was attacked by a vampire, and I'm bringing her back to LA so that Josef can help her." When I didn't hear Beth's reply I got worried. "Beth?"

"How old is she?" The way Beth said that made me want to laugh. She sounded jealous.

"Someone's jealous." I teased softly. "She's 18, maybe 19 tops. Dark brown hair, albino skin, maybe 5'4 – 5'5, can't say about the eye color since her eyes were closed." I could hear typing and knew something was up. "Why are you at work so late?"

"I had a few articles that ran late. Okay, where did you find her?"

"In the woods outside of Forks, Washington. Small town, can't be too many albinos there." I tired to make light of the situation, but I knew it wasn't helping.

"Okay, I think I've got something from the hospital medical records. Name: Isabella Marie Swan, Age: 18, and she looks like she's a major donor to the hospital as well. Been in and out way too many times for a normal teen." More typing, but at least we were getting somewhere. "Here's something interesting. One of her parents, probably her dad, has been paying for her medical bills up until about a year ago. March, maybe. Then we get into September and the police medical insurance is back."

"That is odd. Check to see if any students have come or left recently. Maybe it'll be a lead." I noticed we were touching down in LA. "Okay, we're at LAX, I'll talk to you soon." With that, I hung up.

There we go, all that boring background stuff. Next chapter is the more interesting stuff. Bella is fully turned, but is in a comatose state.

Review please and tell me what you liked about this.

-a.r


	2. Explinations

No

No

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

_**Note: In my little universe there are many types of vampires. There are the Moonlight type (fangs, pale face, pale eyes, sleep in freezers, sun makes them very sick, stakes paralyze them, fire and beheading kill them), then there is the Twilight type (no fangs, pale, rock hard skin, can't sleep, sun makes them glitter, stakes can't penetrate, only ripping into pieces then burning will kill them), and then there is the traditional type (fangs, sleep in coffins, sun dusts them, wooden stake through the heart will also kill them).**_

Chapter Two: Bella, Sarah, and Beth

(Mick's POV)

When I carried Isabella inside Josef's apartment I was surprised to see that nearly everyone was gone.

"Bring her in here." Josef was ahead of me and opened the door to one of the guest rooms. The large window had many thick black curtains to block out the sun. The only light was the soft reading light over the bed, which had black sheets.

I set Bella on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. I frowned as she gave no inclination that she knew what was happening. I looked at Josef, "What is going on?"

Josef sighed, and explained. "The coven that lived in Washington left about 4 months ago, and they moved to Denali, Alaska."

"That doesn't sound so complicated. Vampires move around a lot, it helps deflect unwanted attention." I tried to understand the situation.

"When they left the coven leader, Carlisle, called me and asked me to keep tabs on the vampires that came through LA. He was looking for a specific one, a red headed female named Victoria. She had terrorized his 'son's' girlfriend, Bella, and he wanted to exact revenge." Josef started to pace, "I did as I was asked, but couldn't find the female. Now Bella is in my apartment and is apparently has vampire venom running through her veins."

"Venom? Vampires don't have venom." I tried to argue.

Josef just shook his head. "Vampires, like any other species, have different types. Some vamps can't sleep, some sleep in freezers or coffins, but all drink blood. The Cullen's were part of the de-fanged venomous type. We're the fanged type without any venom."

"Okay, that makes sense." I looked at Bella. Her face was devoid of any slight emotion. She didn't even show that she was in serious agony. I couldn't think of anything to do for Bella that would make her feel better. I leaned down, "You're going to be okay kid. Just wake up, and we'll be good."

* * *

Chapter 2, only a filler. (sorry guys but chapter three is going to better.) This was just a way to make time go faster.

Please review.

-a.r


End file.
